Don't Forget Kobato
by AI The Original
Summary: Kobato gets furious for having to put up with Sena visiting Kodaka on a regular basis. She eventually gets into an argument with Kodaka and runs out of the house. Wario picks up Kobato off the streets and offers her to work in his questionable development team. The Neighbor's Club fail to find Kobato until a picture of her shows up in a strange place.
1. Introduction - Guest for Stay

**Author's Note:** OK, I guess I decided to release this second fanfiction a little bit early. My goal was intended to try something a little bit happier than "Rinjinbu on the Fallout". However, with the release of "Mad Dash for a Butler", I decided to modify the story.

This story steers away from the usual romance stories in my current lineup. My original idea was to have the Neighbor's Club become game developers for Wario and WarioWare Inc. with Rika being the lead character. Instead, this story will deal with a fallout from Kobato. Kobato gets in a fight with Kodaka and storms out of the house only to be picked up by Wario to become a game developer.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of their respective owners.

**Chapter 1:**

**Introduction – Guest for Stay**

It is a bright and sunny morning. Right in front of Kodaka's house, a shiny black limousine pulls right in front of the front door. After the limousine makes a quiet stop, someone comes out from the driver's door. The person is none other than Stella Redfield, the butler for the Kashiwazaki's estate. In the back seat sets someone else. Known the blonde beauty, the girl always ranks 1st in terms of academics and athletics. Her curvaceous body and blonde hair attracts attention from all the males that walk by.

Stella goes to back door and open it to let this girl out. "Milady, it looks like we're a little bit early. Kodaka-sama might still be sleeping."

"Oh! He's just too slow. He needs to learn how to treat a pristine lady like me the right way."

"Let me check if Kodaka-sama is awake."

Stella heads for the front door. Inside the house, Kodaka is cooking breakfast for Kobato and him. Kobato is playing through her videogame. She just got the game yesterday and is working on World 2. As she begins World 2, she turns around and looks at Kodaka cooking. She makes a cryptic message at Kodaka.

"Ku Ku Ku, My Kindred. It seems that you have been neglecting me for quite a while."

Kodaka understands what Kobato is trying to say. "Yes, Kobato, I will play with you when I have time. However, I am busy. I have to do my homework afterwards. Don't forget to do yours too. I received a letter from school last week about how you missed three weeks worth of homework assignments."

"An-chan! Don't mention that!"

"Kobato, it's important to stay on top of your academics. You don't want to repeat nor get expelled do you?"

Kobato makes an angry face at Kodaka. Kobato has never been good at studies. In fact, the only reason she was accepted to St. Chronica's Academy despite failing all her entrance exams is because of an endorsement from Pegasus Kashiwazaki, the chairman of the school. Kobato has always been told by her teachers to study better. Instead of studying, Kobato usually plays games and watches anime of her favorite series, Kurogane no Nercomancer.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. "Kobato, can you get the door?"

"Just a minute. I want to beat this level first." Kobato tries to concentrate on her game ignoring the chimes. The doorbell rings a few more times until it irritates Kodaka.

"Ko...ba...to... You can save and come back to it. I am still busy making your breakfast. If it is just a salesman, just say, 'I am not interested'."

"Fine…" Kobato quietly answers the door. Kobato expects Maria to be at the door given that Kate, Maria's sister, and Maria has shown up at this house a couple of times in the past. As she opens the door, she finds unwanted stares and smiles directed towards her.

"Kobato-chan! Good morning, you look cuter than ever before. I have brought all you favorite items. Are you happy?" The beautiful blonde-haired girl hugs Kobato and gets Kobato's face planted in her breasts.

"Get off me! An-chan!" Kobato quickly breaks herself free and runs to Kodaka. She accidentally bumps into Kodaka while he was cooking bacon. The hot oil from the pan spills over Kodaka and the floor.

"Kobato! Can't you see I am cooking? I told to you wait until I am done." Kodaka washes the oil from his head with water.

"An-chan! A monster is at the door."

"Huh? What monster? You must have been playing too many games Kobato. I guess it's time to take a break from those forms of entertainment."

"No… There is a monster at the door. Please get rid of her." Kobato points to hallway leading to the front door. As Kodaka walks towards the hallway, he finds the person standing in front of him.

"Oh Kodaka… good morning. I guess Kobato-chan is kind enough to wake you up."

"Umm… Sena? Good morning..." Seeing Sena at Kodaka's home is quite an unusual event. Kodaka cannot think of any reason that Sena would come here other than to torture and annoy Kobato.

"Sena, why are you here? It's rare for you to walk outside of your home."

Sena blushes red before making a reply. "Well, papa told me to visit you today."

"Visit… Today? Did anything happen at home? Did something go wrong with the chairman?"

"Umm… No. It's just that he wanted us to meet together more often. Since we are engaged and will become a couple in the future, he thought it is best if we learned more about each other first."

"Yeah… I guess that sounds like a great idea."

"Seriously, what is this man thinking? I don't see the need to do this kind of stuff right now. Maybe he is just too paranoid that we'll break up or divorce. Anyways, if anyone especially Yozora and the Neighbor's Club finds out about this, it could be trouble," Kodaka thinks in his mind.

"Well anyways, don't let anyone, especially that witch Yozora know about this."

"OK." As Kodaka finishes cleaning himself up, Stella calls Kodaka and asks for assistance.

"Kodaka-sama, please help me unload milady's baggage."

"Baggage? Isn't that too much for just a visit?"

"Just in case milady spends the night here, she will have clothes to dress into the next day. We need to bring all the items she needs over here."

"This sounds too extreme," Kodaka thinks in his mind again.

Kodaka helps Stella unload all of Sena's baggage. As the hallway becomes very narrow, Kodaka begins to wonder if he will have enough room for all of Sena's items. Being a rich girl, Sena naturally lives with many items. Since she lives in a large mansion, she is able to fit everything inside. However, Kodaka's house is small, making space an issue.

After Kodaka finishes unloading and unpacking, Stella gives Kodaka a thank-you present. Kodaka opens it and finds an unpleasant surprise. It is something for adults only. Being unable to accept it, Kodaka waits for Stella to leave before dumping it in the trash can.

Kodaka returns home and finds Sena playing games with Kobato. Now that Kobato has company, Kodaka can finally finish preparing breakfast. Since Sena is around, Kodaka has to make more to accommodate an extra person. Kodaka is able to recover from the bacon mess and finish preparations in no time.

"Kobato, Sena… time for breakfast."

At breakfast, Sena applauds Kodaka for his cooking. Shortly after, Sena offers to spoon-feed Kobato.

"Kobato-chan! Let big sister help you eat."

"No! I know how to eat. Let me go."

"Oh! That act of resistance is just so cute. Come on, Kobato-chan. I'll treat you gently."

"Come on Sena, just let Kobato eat normally."

"Oh… alright…"

"Hey Kobato, don't forget your onions."

"I don't want to eat it."

"Oh Kobato-chan. Onions are good for you. Let me feed you some, alright?"

"NO!"

Sena continues to try and feed Kobato onions.


	2. Shopping Time with Sena

**Author's Note:** Here is Chapter 2 of this story. One central element I like about this fanfiction over the "Rinjinbu on the Fallout" is the numerous interactions between Kobato and Sena. Sena likes Kobato and will do anything to make her happy although Kobato doesn't return Sena's feelings well. This story revolves around that idea.

I am still debating on whether to keep this fanfiction as a crossover with Wario showing up in the middle of the story or remove all Wario references and make this a standalone Boku wa Tomodachi fanfiction. Please write in comments if you have suggestions.

Published 12/11/2013

**Chapter 2:**

**Shopping Time with Sena**

"Thank you for the meal." Breakfast finally ends. However, Kobato still seems unhappy.

"Hey Kobato, don't forget to thank Sena for helping you clean up."

"Do I have to?" Kobato resists and tries to confront Kodaka.

"Sena voluntary did this for you. She is not obligated to help you like this."

"I didn't want this in the first place," Kobato murmurs to herself.

"Kobato! Just say it. Don't be like a spoiled child. You'll be entering high school soon."

"Alright fine then… Thank… you…"

Sena's eyes brighten up. "Oh! Kobato-chan is thanking me? I am so happy. I am so thankful. Oh! Kobato-chan, thank you so much! Your big sister is happy too."

"Calm down, Sena. Kobato is still a little fragile right now. She's not used to having you visit us here. Don't go treating her like she's your sister."

"I understand that. Ugh… Why do you have to be such a fatherly figure?" Sena then lets out a small smile at Kodaka. "I guess it's nice to have someone like you around." As Kodaka cleans up the table and washes the dishes, Sena tries to chase Kobato around the house. Kobato locks herself in her bedroom. However, Sena, desperate enough to see Kobato, enters through the window.

"Kobato-chawn! I found you. Huhuhu…"

"Get away you monster. Get out of my room."

"Oh! You're treating your big sister too harshly. I just wanted to give presents to my little angel."

"I don't wanna. I refuse."

"Awww… Don't be so mean… These are fine and expensive presents that are on many people's wish lists. I spent a lot on this. See? Take a look." Sena brings out a limited edition figure for Kobato. The figure is her favorite character from Kurogane no Nercomancer. It is a ¼ scale and costs nearly ¥50,000. The figure is so limited that it has a gold plate showing the production number.

_Limited Edition: Number 28/90._

Before then, Kobato's eyes start to shine.

"Hey, I got you more items. How about this T-Shirt? Look, I bought you this bag too. It has this nice big pocket for all your items. Don't you like it?" Before Sena could show her all of her presents for Kobato, Kodaka knocks on the door.

"Hey Kobato, don't forget to do laundry today."

"OK…" Kobato replies in a loud voice. As Kodaka walks back into his room, Kobato opens the door and runs to Kodaka.

"Is there anything wrong Kobato?"

"An-chan! Help me. The monster snuck into my room. Please get rid of her." Kodaka looks into Kobato's room and finds Sena unpacking so many gifts for Kobato. Trying not to discourage Sena, Kodaka gives a disheartening reply for Kobato.

"Hey, look Kobato. Sena bought you all those gifts. You should go and appreciate it. Be thankful for all the money that Sena has spent for you."

"I don't wanna. I don't care. I don't need all this stuff anyways. It's stupid."

"That's not being nice you know. Go and thank her for it. Also, I am heading out shortly and will return later tonight. I expect your laundry to be finished by the time I come home." Kodaka closes the door and walks to his room. Kodaka packs up his books and assignments and leaves to go the clubroom for the Neighbor's Club, located in Lounge Room #4 at the chapel of St. Chronica's Academy. Sena chooses not to come with Kodaka so she can spend more time with Kobato.

In the clubroom, Kodaka finds Yozora, Rika, Yukimura, and Maria doing their daily activities. Maria is sleeping, Yozora is reading a book, and Yukimura is standing as a butler, ready to serve Kodaka. As Kodaka sits down and works on his homework, Rika, sitting across the table, interrupts Kodaka with something that just came in the mail for her.

"Ah! Kodaka-senpai, I just bought this new game. It's has the latest high-definition graphics."

"Huh? High-definition?" Kodaka appears confused.

"Yes, with high-definition, you can see everything so clearly. It's just like seeing everything in real life. Oh! The wonders of gaming. I just wished they put less white streaks of light."

"Oh, so it's another eroge you're talking about."

"Don't look down on those, Kodaka-senpai. Someday, it might happen to you too."

"I'll pass." Kodaka moves one seat away from Rika and starts working on his homework assignments. Yukimura walks over to Kodaka with a cup of coffee.

"Aniki, your coffee is ready. Cream or sugar?"

"Let me take care of that, Yukimura. Thanks anyways." Kodaka takes a drink from his coffee. As he looks up, he finds Aoi Yusa sitting on the opposite end of the table.

"Ah! Hasegawa-kun. Good day."

"Huh! Aoi? Why are you here today?"

"Umm… Hinata wanted me to apologize for ruining your club. She wanted us to bond together more so I am here with the club." Kodaka looks at Aoi trying to drink the coffee. She is still under suspicion that Yukimura added poison to teach her a lesson.

"Uh. That's OK, I guess most people are just jealous at Sena and wanted to challenge her."

"Speaking of meat, do you know where she's gone to? I have not been able to contact her today," the conversation about Sena catches Yozora's attention.

"Umm…" Kodaka thinks in his mind and remembers the words that Sena gave him. "Well anyways, don't let anyone, especially that witch Yozora, know about this."

"I don't really know what is up with Sena today. However, Kobato wanted to stay at home and watch some anime shows on Blu-Rays that came out last week."

"That's good to hear. It's nice to have this pleasant atmosphere without meat and her obnoxious sounds from her galge games blasting through this clubroom."

In a matter of seconds, unpleasant sounds from Rika's computer begin to emanate through the clubroom, making Yozora angry.

"Rika, just because meat isn't here does not mean you can do it too."

"Ah, Yozora-senpai, I am sorry about it. However, I believe that you should have some more color in your life. Being a bookworm all day is too dull. Just try it." Rika brings out another laptop and headset and gives it to Yozora. Rika offers it to Kodaka too, but Kodaka tells her that he's too busy with homework.

While the clubroom remains peaceful for the rest of the day, Sena and Kobato's day does not go well. Sena takes Kobato out for shopping and keeps asking Kobato what she wants her to get. Kobato continue to ignore Sena and gives her dull responses.

"Hey Kobato-chan, what do you want big sister to get you?"

"Umm… Nothing… I am fine with nothing."

"Oh, don't be so shy Kobato-chan. I know you have something in your mind. You're just too shy to say it out loud. Don't worry. You can tell me anything you want. I won't bite. I won't eat you up."

"No thanks… I just want to stay at home and be with An-chan."

"Aww… That cold denial makes you so cute. Maybe you need big sister's help to squeeze your wish list out." Sena tries to squeeze Kobato harder.

"An-chan! Please take me home now! Help me!"

"Wow! Two sisters? They're so cute being together like this." The other people walking around the metro station at the basement of the mall adore Sena and Kobato. Kobato is very unhappy about all the stares directed towards Sena and her.

"Save me, An-chan!"

"Hey Hey, Kobato-chan! Let's go to the store over there. There's lots of hamburger, fries, and even candy."

"Hamburger, fries, and candy?" Kobato stops and thinks for a moment.

"Let's go." Before Kobato can make a comment, Sena pulls hard on Kobato's arm and drags Kobato with her.

The first stop is food court where there are many stalls including hamburgers, fries, sandwiches, soups, stews, pastries, coffees, pizzas, and more. Sena continuously asks Kobato what should like from each stall to the point where Sena sounds like a broken record. After going past each stall, Sena watches Kobato angrily eat through everything that Sena bought for her at the tables in the center of the food court.

The second stop included going through the videogame section. As Kobato looks at each of the videogames on display, Sena contiuously offers to buy that game for Kobato. They finally reach an empty videogame unit and play two-player battle games with each other. Kobato wins mostly due to Sena going easy on Kobato.

The third stop is the jewelry shop. Sena spots a shiny Rolex watch on display. With a price tag of ¥2 million, Sena offers to buy it as a gift to Kobato. However, Kobato does not seem interested in exquisite jewelry and walks somewhere else before they finished looking at everything on display.

Finally, they end up at a clothes store where Sena drags Kobato to the aisle of brand-name clothing. Sena takes out a variety of clothes and begs Kobato to try them on. Kobato refuses and tries to hide from Sena inside a maze of clothing racks. Sena quickly finds Kobato and pulls her into the dressing room.

"Kobato-chan! These are latest clothes in style. They will look absolutely great on you. Please try them on for your big sister!"

"No! Get those away from me."

"Oh No! Kobato-chan doesn't want to do anything with me. Did I raise another bad flag with her?"

"I don't wanna be here anymore. I just want to go home."

"Hey Kobato-chan! How about this? I'll put these clothes on and you can tell me how I look." Sena walks into the dressing room with the clothes in her hand. Being alone, Kobato sees an opportunity to run away from Sena. She inches herself away from the dressing room. The next thing she realizes, she is completely outside of the department store. Kobato quietly runs off. As Sena finishes dressing, she walks out of the dressing room and shows herself.

"Hey Kobato-chan! Take a look at me. Do I look cool to you? Huh? Kobato-chan!? Kobato-chawn! Come out wherever you are. Oh No! I made the situation worse. I made Kobato-chan run away from me. I'm doomed to get a bad ending." Sena's cries reach the other customers.

"Oh! Miss… You look so beautiful. I think this clothing really accentuates your curves very well."

"Oh you be quiet. I don't want to hear that from a commoner."

"I am sorry miss, but please let me introduce myself." As the other customers try to catch Sena's attention, Sena walks away and continues to look for Kobato. Sena checks the dressing room and even the restroom but there are no signs of Kobato.

"Kobato-chawn! Don't leave your sister behind." Sena checks the lost and found and even the metro station in the basement. Shortly after, Sena gets a phone call from Stella telling that Kobato and she are waiting for Sena at the parking lot. As Sena approaches the parking lot, she finds Stella restraining Kobato from running away.

"Kobato-sama. You should not run around like that. You will get kidnapped if you do so."

"I don't care. I wanna get away from the monster."

"Oh Kobato-chan. Thank goodness you're safe. You got your big sister worried. By the way, why are you here Stella?"

"Kodaka-sama told me that you were shopping with Kobato-sama. Therefore, I went to check on you girls. I thought you also might want a lift from all the shopping you have done today."

"Fuuu… I didn't do any shopping today. Kobato-chan kept running away from me. I guess there is always a next time."

"Very well, it's time to head home. Master is waiting for your arrival."

It is finally the end of the day. Stella drives her limousine to the front door of Kodaka's house and drops Kobato off. Before Stella and Sena leaves for the night, Kodaka comes out and takes Kobato.

"See you later, Sena. Thanks for taking care of Kobato today." Sena blushes and quickly retorts.

"It's not like I did this for you. I did this solely for Kobato-chan. Remember that."

"Oh milady, you still have a long way to go…" Stella smiles as she drives off.

Sena leaves most of her items at Kodaka's house and gives Kodaka and Kobato reminders that she will visit again soon.


End file.
